Strawberry Lip Gloss
by SWAC NUMBER 1 FAN
Summary: Sonny went to the mall and bought some lip gloss, she started to put it on everyday. One day Chad came and they started to make out, Sonny's friends' came and started to become suspicious on why Chad was with Sonny. At Mackenzie Falls' everyone started to become suspicious on why Chad had lip gloss on his lips.
1. Strawberry Lip Gloss

**Hey everyone. Sorry about creating this story a bit late then usual as I was really busy, first of all I had to help my dad repaint the walls for our living room and then I went to my cousins house, I was going to make this story there but the computers were extremely slow. Anyway, this is my second story I have written so far and I hope you like it as much as the other one. Remember to send in your reviews and remember that the writing which is in bold and italic are what the characters are mainly thinking and when they are texting anyone, and the writing which is underlined and bold are what I am saying, keep that in mind.**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance by the way.**

Chapter 1: Strawberry Lip Gloss

Sonny's POV

I was shopping in the local mall and I saw Mackenzie Falls' girl, Portlyn, she was staring at me and giving me dirty looks every now and then, but, as my young and mature self I chose to ignore her. As I turned away from her I suddenly caught my eye on the most amazing lip gloss ever just sitting in the makeup store waiting for someone to buy it, and that someone is me. I ran over to the makeup store and went to buy before anyone else bought it. Portlyn was still looking at me, and **_to be honest it started to become a bit creepy now._** I went up to the counter and then handed it over to them. "That would be $30," the tall lady told me **_that seemed a bit expensive especially for lip gloss._** "Hey, you're Sonny Munroe from So Random, I love your work and I am your biggest number 1 fan. Since you're famous I guess I can give you a discount. So that would be $10. By the way, can you give me an autograph?" she explained and asked me. I handed her a $10 note and signed a picture of me I started to carry around just in case for something important. I guess being famous pays off; I don't even know if I had $30 luckily she gave me a discount. I opened the lip gloss the moment I got it. "WOW! This lip gloss smells absolutely divine," I then took out my pocket mirror and added some. My lips seem really shiny. "I love this lip gloss." As I finished adding it I put it away and Portlyn went passed me. What is up with her today, she is acting really weird? "Hey**_… _****_I looked up to see Portlyn talking to me… _**What do you have there? Why did you buy that, trying to impress someone? Anyway bye," she told me not stopping once, and not letting me reply and I had no idea who she was talking about, I just bought the lip gloss because I thought it smelled amazing and it would probably look really cute. Portlyn is acting really weird and crazy, maybe she knows something.

Portlyn's POV

It was our day off at Condor Studios, not only for Mackenzie Falls' but for Chuckle City **_(I know Chad says it but it totally suits them) _**why do they have a day off too? They don't deserve it**_._** I was really looking forward to my day off, by myself no Randoms' in sight when I suddenly saw that Sonny girl. What is she doing here? A face like hers has no right to be here with all the pretty people. She then noticed me and I started giving her dirty looks and I started to stare at her. She then noticed some lip gloss and started running to go and buy it. Sonny can act quite childish sometimes; it was like she never saw lip gloss before. As she came she started to add some on her lips and I just started asking questions to myself: **_a) why did she buy that lip gloss, only beautiful and perfect people have those? B)_****(Related to the other question)**_**did she buy that to impress someone? C) Why am I even looking at her and asking these questions? She doesn't mean nothing to me or anyone else, except for her goofy friends but they also don't mean anything.**_

I then walked past her and decided to talk to her. "Hey**_… _****_she looked up to see me; I think she was surprised… _**What do you have there? Why did you buy that, trying to impress someone? Anyway bye." **_Why did I say that? I basically said everything that was on my mind. I should really stop talking if I don't have a script, now I know why Chad gets really annoyed at me for this, whenever it happens._**

**Hope you enjoyed it and I know it is a bit short but trust me all this would make much more sense to you in the next couple of chapters.**


	2. Suspicions

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did. Remember to review, tweet me kittycouture834 or email me at fashionlover678. **

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance, but I wish I could.**

Chapter 2: Suspicions

Sonny's POV

I was in Tawni and my dressing room waiting for everyone to come back from Marshall's office. I decided to put on some lip gloss. I have been wearing this every day since I got it. "Guess who?" a voice said as they covered my eyes. "Let me guess. Chad Dylan Pooper," I said sarcastically. "Ha ha ha," he said dramatically. "You know I was joking, anyway why are you here?" I asked. "Well. I don't know actually," he said and we both started laughing. "Don't you look cute in that lip gloss," he told me, "aww thanks," I said to him. We then were caught up in a moment when we were both staring in each other's eyes. We then had no choice but to kiss. He kissed me and I kissed him back. After a couple of seconds I let go. _**That was the best moment of my life.**_ "Wow," I said. "Yes wow," he said. "Sonny can I ask you something?" he asked me. "Sure, but you already asked me," I said laughing. "Sonny, I like you, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Chad asked me and I was shocked. Finally the day Chad Dylan Cooper asked me to be his girlfriend. "Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed jumping up and down. "Sonny! We're back!" my friends and cast said opening the door. Everyone froze. _**Awkward. **_"What is he doing here?" they all asked me. "That is a very good question, Chad explain yourself," I said looking a bit nervous. "I came here to confront Sonny in coming to the Falls', and um, taking the Logan berries," Chad explained. _**Man the boy can really act and think of a lie really quickly. **_"I told you I didn't come to the falls', now will you do me a favour and get out of here!" I yelled.

"Fine" he said,

"Fine" I said,

"Good" Chad yelled,

"Good'' I yelled,

"So we're good?" he asked but still looking, I mean, acting angry. "Oh we're so good," I shouted. Then he left. "Ok. We will just go," Tawni suggested to not only me but everyone else. I then took out my phone and started to text Chad after everyone left.

_**To Chad,**_

_**Great acting and who knew you were so good at thinking of such a lie in a short amount of time. I think they are wondering about us because usually they would come and talk to me about the situation but today they didn't.**_

_**Sonny xxx**_

I waited for Chad to reply so I started to play some games on my phone, 5 minutes later he replied.

_**To Sonny, **_

_**First of all, Chad Dylan Cooper is good at everything, especially acting and lying. Relax, and how about to help you keep your mind of them how about I take you out tonight?**_

_**Chad xxx**_

_**To Chad,**_

_**Chad, you're not good at everything. I will relax, or at least try to. And is Chad Dylan Cooper asking me out on our first official date? **_

_**Sonny xxx**_

_**To Sonny,**_

_**I am good at absolutely everything and don't question Chad Dylan Cooper. And secondly, why yes I am, Sonny (I don't know your middle name) Munroe. Why are we doing our name then xxx at the end?**_

_**Chad xxx**_

_**To Chad, **_

_**First of all, I already questioned the Chad Dylan Cooper. Secondly, I accept and I am never telling you my middle name. Lastly, you copied me so basically this is your entire fault.**_

_**Sonny xxx**_

_**To Sonny, **_

_**Whatever and nothing is CDC's fault! See you tonight. Pick you up at 6. Anyway, need to go to rehearsals. See you later. Miss you. **_

_**Chad xxx**_

_**To Chad,**_

_**Miss you to**__** and I will see you at 6. Oh, and to get this clear, the name then xxx is all your fault.**_

_**Sonny xxx**_

Chad's POV

I walked to Mackenzie Falls' and opened the door to see everyone staring at me. "Hey Chad, where have you been all day… _**silence that is not good… **_why are your lips so shiny?" Portlyn asked while everyone else was behind her probably waiting for me to respond. I forgot about that. After that kiss I forgot that Sonny was wearing so much lip gloss and some of it probably, _**not probably definitely**_, got on me. "My makeup person accidently put some lip moisturiser on me and I had to fire him because everyone knows I hate my lips so shiny," I explained to them and after that excuse everyone left except for Portlyn. _**Something tells me she knows about something. **_"Come on Chad I know that isn't what happened, tell me the truth," she shouted at me. "Oh, look at the time. Got to go," I said quickly while walking off as quick as my legs could take me, **_I hope she doesn't suspect anything, well she probably suspects just me but not me and Sonny. _**As I arrived to my dressing room I locked the door and started to look for something to wear for tonight.

Portlyn's POV

I knew Chad wasn't telling the truth, nobody knows Chad better than me and I know something is up. His lips were like Sonny's and it smelt just like it to. After the day I saw Sonny buying that lip gloss she has been putting it on every day, since then. Something is up and I am going to find out what, even if it means if I have to go over to Chuckle City. Why am I even worried or doing this it is not like I care for Chad? I guess my curiosity must be getting the best of me.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Sorry if it seems quite short. Remember to send in your reviews and tweet me kittycouture834 and email me at fashionlover678. Thanks for reading this and stay tuned for the next couple of chapters.**


	3. The Cast of So Randoms' Plan

**Hope you enjoyed my last 2 chapters and this is chapter 3. I got a review from chapter 2 and it was written by Dirtkid123 and he/she said "That****was a quote from Austin and Ally... You so get me! I love this story!" and I would love to say thank you for the review and I just thought that maybe that line would go well with that bit of the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter to. Remember I unfortunately do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chapter 3: The Cast of So Randoms' Plan

Tawni's POV

"That was really weird. What happened when we walked in and to not mention that both of their lips seemed shiny and smelt exactly the same," I said to Nico, Grady and Zora as we sat in the prop house talking about Sonny and Chad. "Yeah, I thought I was seeing things but I guess I actually saw it. What do you think is up with those two, and if Sonny really did take the Logan berries or even attempted to wouldn't she tell us and then bring some back to us?" Zora asked. "True. Something is totally up with those two and we should find out what it is. We need a plan, any ideas?" Nico said. "I got a great idea, how about Tawni places a camera on Sonny and Nico places one on Chad by acting, let me put it this way, subtle when you touch them and put in on their back or neck or somewhere where they can't see and then those cameras would be connected to our laptop and we would be able to watch whatever they do," Zora suggested. We all then agreed since it was the only plan we had. We then started to prepare for it, first by getting the cameras and connecting to the laptop we had and then, well I had to look pretty for it.

Sonny's POV

**_To Chad, _**

**_Need to talk to you, meet you outside the cafeteria._**

**_Sonny xxx_**

I texted Chad, waiting for him to reply as this was an emergency, well to me maybe not much to him.

**_To Sonny,_**

**_Ok, in 5 minutes._**

**_Chad xxx._**

**_To Chad, _**

**_Seriously we are doing this again._**

**_Sonny xxx_**

**_To Sonny,_**

**_Yes, yes we are. Well , see you there._**

**_Chad xxx_**

I then put my phone away while walking to the cafeteria when someone pulled me away as I arrived outside and was about to wait for Chad to come. I then turned to see who pulled me away and I realised it was Chad. "So Sonny, what did you want to talk about?" he asked and he seemed so cute just saying it. "Us. If we want to be together, which we do, we have to make our casts somehow bond well at least not hate each other as much," I explained to him. "Ok. Well this shouldn't be too hard. Good luck with your cast," he told me while I was staring in his shiny blue eyes. "Yeah you too," I replied and he kissed my forehead. We both then left to our casts.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked. "Nothing you," Grady replied. **_I opened my mouth when someone started to speak_**; "Sonny we are so sorry," Tawni said as she gave me a hug, **_I was so confused, _**"for what?" I asked. "Well, um, for not asking you to get us Fro-Yo," she said to me. "It's ok," I said**_, I think something's up with them. _**"Anyway tootles," she said as she, Grady, Nico and Zora left leaving me alone. **_That was really weird. _**

Tawni's POV

We were all waiting for Sonny to come as, to my approximation, she should be coming any minute now. After about a minute Sonny arrived. "Hey guys. What's up?" she asked. "Nothing you," Grady replied. Words were about to flow out of her mouth when I butted in and said "Sonny we are so sorry" and I gave her a hug while placing the camera on her neck.**_I could tell she seemed a bit confused on why I was hugging her since I don't hug anyone but I was just doing this for the sake of her and us (her casemates'). _**"For what?" she asked me. "Well, um, for not asking you to get us Fro-Yo," I said to her, **_I guess that does sound like me and she probably fell for it._** "It's ok," she said**_. _**"Anyway tootles," I said as me, Grady, Nico and Zora left leaving her alone. Outside we all hi-fived each other. "Great work Tawn. That was really smart of you and that is coming from me. Who knew underneath all that prettiness you actually have a brain?" Zora told me. "I think I am going to take that as a complement and not an insult," I told them. "Now Nico, you're up," Zora told him.

Chad's POV

I was talking to my security guy about my do-not-admit-wall as clearly he didn't understand it because when I arrived after me and Sonny's meeting Zac Efron was inside the set and everyone knows how much I hate Zac Efron, when the Randoms' arrived. "Hey Chad. I would just like to say that well done on Mackenzie Falls' and I would like to say on behalf of me and all us Randoms' that Mackenzie Falls' is amazing!" Cloudy said to me. "Why thank you Cloudy," I said. He then gave me a pat on the back **_and to be honest it actually hurt._** "Oww! Why did you do that?" I asked. "That is what you get for thinking that us Randoms' can't act. We don't actually like Mackenzie Falls. And by the way my name isn't Cloudy!" he explained to me. "Whatever. Remembering names take effort," I said to them. "So remembering all of our names take effort but somehow you remember Sonny's name," blondie said to me. I was speechless "SECURITY!" I yelled **_they could probably hear me all the way across the world as I was that loud. _**Security took them away far away from Mackenzie Falls'.

Nico's POV

We were walking towards Mackenzie Falls' "good luck Nico on getting that camera on Chad," Grady said to me and as I looked at Zora and Tawni they seemed to be agreeing to Grady. "Don't worry you guys I have a great plan," I told them as we finally arrived to the Drama snobs set.

"Hey Chad. I would just like to say that well done on Mackenzie Falls' and I would like to say on behalf of me and all us Randoms' that Mackenzie Falls' is amazing!" I said to him in a sweet voice. "Why thank you Cloudy," Chad said**_, I felt like shouting at him for calling me Cloudy but I just calmed down._** I then gave him a pat on the back and placed the camera but I made it hurt, on purpose. "Oww! Why did you do that?" he asked me. "That is what you get for thinking that us Randoms' can't act. We don't actually like Mackenzie Falls. And by the way my name isn't Cloudy!" I explained to him. "Whatever. Remembering names take effort," he said to us. "So remembering all of our names take effort but somehow you remember Sonny's name," Tawni said backing me. I could tell he was speechless and frustrated. "SECURITY!" he shouted**_. _**Security took us far away from Mackenzie Falls'. When they let us go we, once again hi-fived each other. "Wow Nico, that was great the way you not only put the camera on Chad but also got revenge on him for saying that we can't act," Zora said to me, **_I know, I have a piece for revenge_**. "Well it wasn't just me, Tawni helped by making Chad get frustrated about the name bit," I said. "Yes, I know I am great at getting people frustrated especially Chad. We now know that Chad remembers Sonny name not because it takes effort but something else but I can't put my finger on it," Tawni explained to us. "Yeah, I noticed that two and I know that Chad remembers Sonny's name not because of effort but something else," Grady said. "That is exactly what I said," Tawni told Grady. "Let's go back to the prop house to see what Sonny and Chad are doing," Zora said breaking up the argument, **_I wish I could've seen Tawni beat up Grady._** We then left back to the prop house.

**I hoped you liked this chapter as I know I did. Do you think the So Random Cast find out about Sonny and Chad and what do you think would happen next time? Stay tuned as you may be shocked in the next couple of chapters, and there are some bits you will find quite shocking.**


	4. Mackenzie Falls' Cast Plan

**In this chapter you may be a bit surprised on what would happen and I think I know what everyone is thinking, would Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora find out about Sonny and Chad, well I am sorry to say but in this chapter you will not find out if they do or not but I really do think you will be surprised on this (I am sorry if I keep on repeating things). You may find this chapter a bit boring so I am really sorry if you do.**

**Remember I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Mackenzie Falls' Cast Plan

Portlyn's POV

I called everyone to a meeting except Chad which was going to be held in 5 minutes. "Attention everyone. As you know Chad has been acting really weird lately and I think it is to do with that Sonny girl and I know how to find out if it is to do with her. I have a plan. We will put cameras on both Sonny and Chad and watch what they do," I explained. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Me and Chloe will do Sonny and Penelope and Trevor you do Chad, everyone else make sure you blabber mouths don't tell Chad any of this and meet me back her at 6 so we can see what they both are doing," I explained. "Come Chloe let's go," I said and started walking with Chloe closely behind me. "What is the plan?" Chloe asked me, **_she is so adorable when she speaks_**. "Well, I was thinking that we start talking to her then I will put my arms around her so I can place the camera on her back without her noticing," I explained to Chloe. We then walked to Chuckle City and luckily bumped into Sonny. "Hey Sonny, pal. What are you doing?" I ask then put my arm around her and gently place the camera on her back. "Nothing, what are you two doing anyway?" she asked looking a bit confused. I then look at Chloe hoping she had an idea, **_please have an idea of what to say or we are doomed_**. "Oh, you know us, we famous actors need a break from all that rehearsals we have been having for about 2 hours unlike you rookies who can't even act. Anyway bye," Chloe said. We then walked off. "Great job," I told Chloe with a smile on my face. "You to, you know we make a brilliant team we should work together another time," Chloe said but I just rolled my eyes and walked away with Chloe following silently.

Penelope's POV

We were walking to Chad's dressing room and knocked on the door quietly. We enter the room to find Chad looking at himself in the mirror liking what he sees, **_shocker, _**and drinking coffee. He then turns around and there was an awkward silence between us but I decide to break it, "hey Chad, buddy, can I ask you a question about tomorrow's rehearsals?" I asked winking at Trevor. "I know you haven't answered yet but how do you feel about kissing Portlyn?" I asked **_trying to not giggle at his reaction. _**"WHAT! **_He spitted out his coffee_**. I have to kiss Portlyn?" he asked."Yes, the writers re-wrote the script so you two can finally have your moment together to shine. Chad are you ok? Don't worry Penelope is here and she wants to give you a big hug as I knew… **_silence_**… never mind," I said and I hugged him while placing the camera on his back I then wink at Trevor to tell Chad the truth. Trevor luckily gets me, **_he knows me really well_**. "Chad, Penelope was just joking, she just wanted to see your reaction, I told her not to do this to you but she wouldn't listen" Trevor explained and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, thank god, wow Penelope you made me really scared, I never want to ever kiss Portlyn," Chad told me and Penelope. We then walked out of his dressing room with shocked faces. "That was weird, I thought Chad would get really angry at you but he somehow kept his cool, something is totally up with him," I told Penelope. "Yeah, that's what I thought too, Chad is not acting as his true self, maybe Portlyn is right, look Trevor it is 5:55 we better go and meet Portlyn or who knows what she would do," I said while glancing at the wall clock. We ran back to where we held that meeting and we found everyone standing there getting ready to watch what was going to happen. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Portlyn's laptop. The tension was killing not me but literally everyone in the room as we waited for the camera to show us what was happening. Finally it opened and we could see clearly what was happening. The moment of truth had arrived. At last!

**What is up with Chad and what is going to happen as it is most likely that both casts are going to find out their secret? How would they react-if they find out (not promising they would and not telling you if they did or didn't). Stay tuned and don't forget to review or tweet me kittycouture834.**


	5. Shocker!

**Hope you enjoyed my last few chapters and maybe some of you can guess what is going to happen but I am certain you are going to be shocked, not in this chapter but the next. I would like to once again like to thank Dirtkid123 for saying about Chapter 3 "****OOOOH! The ransoms are on to them... Run Channy! Run while you still can!" and on Chapter 4 stating "Koooo kooooo! It's so Kooooo Kooooo! I love this story!" and once again I would like to say thank you for your opinion and I think you are the reason my chapters are so good.**

Chapter 5: Shocker!

General POV

It was 6pm and Chad was walking to Sonny's dressing room getting ready to pick her up for their date. "Hey. Wow, you look amazing and I thought I looked good," he said while staring at Sonny. Sonny was wearing a blue dress with matching shiny blue heels. She wasn't wearing a lot of makeup just the lip gloss she bought at the mall a couple of days ago and a bit of blush but you couldn't actually see it. Chad was wearing a black suit with a blue tie and black shoes. "Should we go, m'lady," Chad said as Sonny linked her arms with Chad, "aww, m'lady that's cute," she said and they both left. Meanwhile at So Random, they were all watching at what Sonny and Chad, "no… way," Nico said. "I am so going to get them, we shall follow them and see what they do instead of watching here dumbstruck," Zora told us. The So Random cast followed them and hopped into Tawni's car as Sonny and Chad left for their date. Tawni drove and followed the limo.

In the meantime, at Mackenzie Falls' cast were also watching what Sonny and Chad and they also had the same reaction as Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. "No…" Penelope said and paused. "…Way" Trevor finished. "Look you guys we have got to find out what them to are trying to do and since we know they are on a date they will be together we can wreck it so instead of being here watching it why don't we follow them," Portlyn explained to everyone and they all nodded in agreement. They all left and started to follow them.

Finally Sonny and Chad arrived at Luna le Belle (restaurant Chad was taking Sonny to). Chad took Sonny's hand and held it. They went in through the back where it said V.I.P only. Behind them the So Random cast followed and went in but started hiding so they could eavesdrop. Suddenly the Mackenzie Falls' cast arrived. "What are you doing here?" Portlyn shouted, "Shut up, look we are here spying on Chad and Sonny," Tawni explained. "Really, we are too! How about we team up and get revenge on both of them because they did betray us?" Portlyn said. "Ok. And I have a perfect idea. We will get both of them. When they are asleep we will put maple syrup on the floor and they will slip on it and slide over to a rope, they will accidently pull it thus the bucket of water and some feathers would come down," Tawni explained. "Great idea. You guys get Sonny and we will get Chad, tonight," Portlyn said.

"Fine," Tawni said,

"Fine," Portlyn said,

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Why are we doing this now? I thought this was Chad and Sonny's thing, well anyway good luck" Tawni stated. Then the two casts went their separate ways, laughing evilly. "This is going to be so good!" Zora said and they all nodded laughing once again evilly.

**Hope you enjoyed this and I know it is quite short. I don't think you saw that coming. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter would probably be up soon. Also, how do you think Sonny and Chad would react when the two cast pull the prank and who do you think would they accuse of pulling it (if they pull the prank, not promising anything)?**


	6. Prank'd

**Seriously, I would like to thank Dirtkid123 for once again reviewing my chapters and this time it was chapter 5 he/she stated ****"****Thanks for the shoutout... :) it made my day! Anyways, this idea is from the parent trap am I right?! Lol" and I am sorry if I am embarrassing you or putting you on the spot too much. And another person, well didn't review but tweeted me and it was by shahar who said "wow, did you write that? It is amazing," and I would like to thank you too as you are such a sweet person and I would like to thank you so much as you have reminded me who I truly am as I have been going through so many difficulties, but I really don't like to talk about it. Anyway, enjoy!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance**

**Chapter 6: Prank'd**

Tawni's POV

It was 2 hours since our plan with Mackenzie Falls' and Sonny had finally gone home after her date with Chad. It makes me sick just thinking about it. Me and everyone else went through the window to her room so we didn't wake up her mum. Nico was putting the maple syrup on the floor, Grady hanged up the rope, Zora got a bucket of water and hung it up and I hanged up some feathers while looking pretty. It took us about 10 minutes and when we finished we left the way we came in. When our feet were on the ground I think I could feel a shiver of guilt. "Guys, do you think we should've done that? I mean Sonny did betray us but she is our friend," I explained. **_Wow how do people cope with caring for others? _**"Tawni's right, but she should still get taught a lesson," Nico said and then I agreed, "well, she does deserve to," I said agreeing with Nico and the others. We then left and went home to get a good night sleep. **_Half of me felt guilty and the other half felt happy and proud, these two sides of me I have never experienced before. This was my entire fault. _**I was lying down on my bed thinking about what I did but before I knew I fell asleep.

Portlyn's POV

****To be honest, I actually feel proud to finally get Chad back especially for all the things he has done, not only to me but to the entire cast and betraying us was the biggest mistake he probably ever made. "Right, Trevor you set up the maple syrup, Penelope the rope, Chloe the bucket of water and I will do the feathers," I explained confidently. This will teach Chad a lesson. **_I am such a genius, not only for the plan but for giving myself the easiest job there is. _**I think it was 20 minutes later that we finished. "Well done everyone, now let's leave before Chad wakes up," I said and we all sneaked back out. "That would teach him to not mess with us," Penelope said. After that, we all went home and I went to sleep really easily which is quite hard for me.

Sonny's POV

I was really tired from last night but I guess that was the best night of my life. I got out of bed and suddenly slipped, I was so tired I think I pulled something and then some water and feathers dropped onto me. **_Who the heck would do that to me! _**I was so angry that I was going to storm into the prop house and ask everyone of those freaks, but first I needed to clean up. After I had a shower I figured Chad would be up and decided to text him.

**_To Chad,_**

**_Guess what happened to me this morning?_**

**_Sonny xxx_**

**_To Sonny, _**

**_You slipped on something, accidently pulled something and some water and feathers dropped onto you._**

**_Chad xxx_**

**_To Chad, _**

**_How did you know? And why do we keep on doing this?_**

**_Sonny xxx_**

**_To Sonny,_**

**_It happened to me to and I think I know who pulled this to both of us but we need proof first. Secondly I think it is fun doing this._**

**_Chad xxx_**

I was about to text Chad back when he phoned me. "Hey Chad," I said. "Hey, look Sonny who do you think is out to get both of us?" he said. "I don't know. Wait, if this happened to both of us then it is either my cast or your cast or both of them. They must be out to get us because they caught us on our date. Now that I say it out loud, last night I think I heard Portlyn and Tawni shouting at each other," I said to Chad. "Good. That is proof that they did this to us and not just my cast but your cast too," Chad said. "Wow! They are good, and they are probably not done til we break up," I said sadly. "Sonny I love you and I will not let you go. I will come over to your house and we'll talk this over with," Chad said and I hanged up the phone.

A couple of minute's later Chad arrived. "I have a great idea so we could stay together and get revenge on them, not together as a group but separately," I said eagerly and jumped on Chad's back.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and what do you are the pranks they will pull? Will Chad and Sonny stay together or will they break up? Stay tuned to find out all the answers to your questions.**


	7. Shopping

**I hope you have enjoyed my chapters so far and I know that in the last chapter there was a bit of a cliff-hanger of whether Sonny and Chad would stay together and what is Sonny's plan but I promise you that in this chapter you will find out on what they would do but you will not find out in this chapter if they are gonna stay together though. ENJOY! Before I forget, Dirtkid123 is a girl and she is my number 1 fan, Dirtkid123, remember to read my first story A Surprise for Everyone. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chapter 7: Shopping

Sonny's POV

When I jumped on Chad's back, he **_is so cute and adorable when he picks me up,_** he carried me to the sofa and we both sat down. "So sunshine, what is the plan?" he asked me. "You'll see, now come on we have to buy some stuff for this to work," I explained and we rushed out of my house. Luckily today was Saturday so we didn't have to go work.

We hopped into Chad's car and I showed him all the shops we had to go to. We put on some sunglasses and a hat so we wouldn't get spotted and so the paparazzi wouldn't start crowding around us and some asking us non-stop questions about us. We walked into the hairdressers and I told Chad to buy some hair dye of all colours.

After that we went to a food shop so we could buy a pizza and I told them to make the middle bit not spicy but everywhere else really spicy. Chad seemed really confused but **_it was also cute._** Then we went to get some tinfoil. In the car, after we got everything what we needed there was an awkward silence. Chad broke the silence by asking me "what are we going to do with all these things?" "Chad, think about it, who cares about their looks almost as much as you do?" I said, "Blondie, and I am not as obsessed as she is, she looks into any mirror every second of her life" he said while he rolled his eyes. "Right. So with the hair dye we will pour the dye in her conditioner bottle so she would think she is using the conditioner but she is actually using the hair dye, and who likes to eat lots of food?" I said. "Cloudy and Rainy," Chad said. I rolled my eyes; **_those aren't even their names but he rocks calling them those names and that what I love about him. _**"Right. I will give the pizza to the delivery guy and because they always start at the middle bit of the pizza, which is not that spicy bit, they would eat faster because of how nice it is and when they go down to the spicy bit their mouths would be on fire," I explained. "Clever. What is the tinfoil for?" he asked. "Well, everyone knows that Zora is always in the vent, so if we cover the vent in tinfoil that whenever she is trying to go somewhere everyone would hear her and she would get really angry because everyone would be shouting at her," I explained. He hugged me "this is one of the reasons I love you, you are so bright and clever," he said and I hugged him.

"There is just one problem? Those stuff are all for my cast and since both of our cast pulled that nasty prank on us we have to get your cast back to," I explained to Chad. "I know what to do for them. For Portlyn, well she loves wearing her makeup so let's replace her makeup with stuff like tipp-ex and glue or something, Trevor we could replace his deodorant with butter, Penelope we could re-write all her contacts into Harry Potter names and for Chloe we could make Candy Apples but instead of using the apples we could use onions," Chad exclaimed. "Perfect! Wow Chad you can be really mean, and I never knew you knew your cast so well," I said. "Well, CDC is good at everything and you can be pretty mean too. Remind me to never get your bad side out," he said and I laughed a little. "Let's get them tonight when there is nobody in the studios, at about 8:30, I'll pick you up then," he said.

"Fine," I said,

"Fine" he said,

"Good,"

"Good," we said flirting a little. "Now please drop me home," I said. He dropped me home "see you tonight," I said and then walked to my front door.

**Hope you enjoyed this and the next chapter is going to be exciting. Hopefully it will be up soon. And I hope you enjoyed this but I think it is quite boring. What do you think is going to happen will they pull the prank? How would everyone react when they get Prank'd by them?**


	8. Revenge is sweet

**Hope you enjoyed my last couple of chapters. I have been getting a few questions about if Channy will stay and I would like to say you will have to wait so you can find out, and another quite popular one was will the two casts cope with Chad and Sonny dating and again I can safely say that you will be shocked to see what will happen.**

Chapter 8: Revenge is Sweet

Chad's POV

I already made the candy onion ready to leave for Chloe to eat; it will be waiting in her dressing room and obviously, knowing Chloe, she wouldn't be able to resist, I got some tipp-ex and ready to pour into Portlyn's makeup, Penelope, I took her phone this morning and she has been searching it non-stop today so all I have to do is change the names of her contact lists to Harry Potter names and Trevor, he uses his deodorant only at the Mack Falls' set so I just have to fill the deodorant bottle with butter. I looked at me watch and it was 8:20 I should go to pick Sonny up. I left the house and jumped into my car.

I arrived 5 minutes later. I knocked on the door and her mother answered the door. "Hello, Miss Munroe, is Sonny home?" I asked kindly, "yes, let me call her. Sonny! Chad's here!" she yelled and Sonny came down the stairs. "Should we go?" I asked, "We shall," she said and we both started laughing. We walked to my car and I opened the door for her. "Curse you and your gentleman ways," she said sarcastically. I got into my car and asked her "Sonny can I ask you something?" "Sure," she said. "How does your mother know my name, I mean everyone who watches Mackenzie Falls' and sees me usually calls me Mackenzie but your mum calls me Chad, why is that?" I ask curiously. I could see Sonny biting her lip. "The other day, after our date she asked me why I was so happy and I told her that Chad, the one I use to hate, was my boyfriend, and she knew you from watching Mackenzie Falls' and hearing you on the news," she exclaimed. "I am confused, so does your mum like me or hate me?" I asked, "It is in the middle. She likes you because she notices how well you are taking care of me unlike all of my other boyfriends back in Wisconsin and she dislikes you because she thinks you are a jerk and you could influence me. Who could blame her for thinking that?" Sonny said and I punched her lightly and **_she seemed so cute. _**"I am kidding. Chad, you're the most perfect boyfriend any girl could ever ask for," Sonny told me and **_I think I was blushing. Wait Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush, go away blush. _**"Now let's play the pranks," I said eagerly.

Sonny and I went our separate ways, to our casts' dressing room. First I went to Portlyn's and I emptied all her makeup bottles she uses everyday and I filled up her hair stuff with glue, **_tipp-ex would be too mean, _**her lip stick was replaced with ketchup. Then I went to Penelope's and I already changed all her contact names so I placed her phone on her table. Next up was Trevor. I took all his deodorant and put some butter in all of them and I think I used up 7 chucks of butter. Last but not least I went to Chloe's and put her Candy Onion on her desk. I went outside and went to wait for Sonny. As I arrived at my car Sonny was already there.

Sonny's POV

As Chad and I went our separate ways I first went to Tawni's and replaced all her hair stuff with dye since the only thing she uses in the morning is her hair stuff. Next up was Nico and Grady. I put the pizza on their table and left it there. Finally, it was Zora's turn. I went through all the vents and wrapped them all up with tinfoil. **_It was a miracle I didn't get stuck._** I finished quite early and headed out to Chad's car and waited for him. About 3 minutes later Chad arrived. "What took you so long?" I asked. "Nothing, I thought you would come out a bit later since you had to cover up all the vents with tinfoil," he said to me. "It actually didn't take as long as I thought it would, now can we please go home I want to wake up early to see their reaction tomorrow," I told Chad and he drove me home.

**_The next day…_**

I woke up and quickly got dressed. I was walking down the stairs to find someone sitting on my sofa, it was Chad. "Good morning Sunshine," he said with a grin on his face. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I am here to take you to work, now come on so we can see everyone's reaction," he said and I ran out. "Race you!" I said. "I win!" he shouted. I got in his car and we started laughing about what we think was going to happen. Finally we arrived but to shock Mr Condor called us.

"Sonny, Chad. I saw what you two did yesterday and I would like to say… well done you two. You aren't fighting anymore and I really can't wait to see everyone's reaction on those pranks you pulled," he said laughing. Chad and I left "I thought we were going to get into trouble," I said. "Me too," Chad said. "Well you are," said some familiar voices from behind us. We turned around to find…

**Who do you think those people are and what do you think they are going to do to Sonny and Chad? Stay tuned if you want to find out what is going to happen next.**


	9. Friendships' collide and enemies pushed

**Hope you enjoyed my chapters so far and I would like to happily say that this is going to be my final one but don't worry I will write more stories about SWAC sooner or later. I would like to thank everyone who liked my story and everyone who has read at least 1 chapter. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did.**

Chapter 9: Friendships' collide and enemies pushed aside… or is that what it seems!

Sonny's POV

**Previously, Sonny and Chad went to set up their pranks over night. The next day Mr Condor calls them in and they were relieved they weren't in trouble or fired. They were talking about it when some angry voices were heard behind them.**

"Well you are," said some familiar voices from behind us. We turned around to find… Tawni with green hair, Nico and Grady still panting over that spicy pizza, Zora covered in tin foil, Portlyn with glue all over her face, Chloe crying from that onion, Trevor smelling like butter and Penelope phoning all of her contacts. "How could you betray us?" Tawni asked me. "Well, since me and Chad are now dating you guys are going to have to cope and try to get along," I said shivering and wondering if anyone was going to backfire on us. "Yeah, your gonna have to deal with it," Chad said. "Look guys, you don't have to be the best of friends just try to get along and at least not hat each other a lot," I said and everyone nodded. "Portlyn, I love your shoes. You know you have a great sense of fashion like me. Do you want to go the mall with me sometime?" Tawni asked. "Sure! I think you've great fashion sense too," Portlyn agreed. **_I couldn't believe what I just saw, I rubbed my eyes _**as Tawni and Portlyn walked away talking about clothing. I don't think Chad could believe it either.

"Penelope, you love pulling pranks don't you? Do you want to come and play one on Dakota?" Zora asked. "I would love to and I already have some ideas," Penelope told Zora as they walked out too. "Trevor, do you want to have a guy's night only. We could play video games, watch a scary movie," Nico and Grady asked. "Dude I would love too," Trevor said and they all walked out. "I cannot believe what just happened!" I said to Chad. "Me neither, well at least we can be together," Chad explained and then we walked out.

Tawni's POV

"We so got them. They think that we are friends," Portlyn said. "So true, well that is what you get when you mess with us!" Zora added. "Let's carry this on until it is the right time to tell Sonny and Chad," Penelope said and everyone nodded. **_I feel terrible about this especially to Sonny and Chad, wait am I caring again, stop it Tawni!_** We all left going our own directions.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I know some of you weren't expecting that but I thought it would be cool to twist the story up a little. I am sorry if I left it as a cliff hanger. Don't worry I will still be writing stories about Sonny with a chance so stick around if you want to read it.**


End file.
